honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Mafia
Mafia is the 118th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game Mafia. It was published on October 4, 2016. Mafia was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Mafia on YouTube "Step into the pages of history, and experience the most authentic video game depiction of the Italian mob ever created - by a group of Czech guys who watched The Godfather a bunch." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Mafia Script Step into the pages of history and experience the most authentic video game depiction of the Italian mob ever created - by a group of Czech guys who watched The Godfather a bunch. Mafia Become a made man and get ready to rise to the ranks of the family in a third-person GTA clone with a mafioso skin. Where you'll earn respect and become the toughest gangster in town by dealing with wanton violence, incredibly strict traffic laws, and harmful ethnic stereotypes. Mamma Mia! Settle in for a surprisingly good storyline as Mafia delivers a narrative full of twists and turns -- that don't quite live up to the films are inspired by -- but do pretty well for an open-world murder simulator. Then strap in for some colorful historical dialogue as Mafia hits you with an actual f***ton of f***s. With so many characters cursing so often that Mafia 2 ''actually holds a Guinness World Record for the most f***s per script! Seriously I didn't f***ing make this thing up! Travel to crime field not!Chicago in ''Mafia 1, the game that one over players with its original setting original characters and unoriginal gameplay; its sequel said in not!New York where the combat is slightly less boring' a bunch of DLCs about characters with hilariously generic names; and the upcoming third game where you'll rule the bayous of not!New Orleans in this Mafia game where you're not in the actual mafia and the Italian stereotypes have been swapped with voodoo dolls and liberal use of the n-bomb. That's uhh... one direction to go, I guess... Puzzle over Mafia's ''bizarre open-world design choices where you're given a massive sprawling city map with almost nothing to do in it and forced to drive for minutes at a time just to get to your next objective In a world where the cops will get you for running red lights or going over the speed limit, making it feel less like an exciting ''Mafia video game and more like a driving school traffic simulator. So prepare yourself to join the family and get ready to kiss the ring because literally no one else is making these things. So if you want a game about tommy guns and sleeping with the fishes this is kind of your only good choice. Starring: Jimmy Knives; Bobby the Bat; Sal The Moidorer; Big Stabby; Meatball Mike; Johnny Says F*** A Lot; Fat Pauly; Even Tatter Pauly; Vinny Boombatz; and A Bunch of Other Mob Sounding Names. for Mafia was 'Game Fellahs.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Game Fellahs And hey, if you thought this was a weird game series about organized crime, let me tell you about some Yakuza. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Mafia has a 97.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. William Usher of CinemaBlend noted "the Honest Trailer on Smosh Games is actually quite nice to the game. I was a little worried they would pan it for silly reasons, but they note how it takes a lot of its inspiration from Francis Ford Coppola's The Godfather and tons of inspiration from Martin Scorsese's collection of gangster-themed movies." Usher also wrote "the Honest Trailer does take a dig at the game's open-world design, stating that it's "sprawling" without much to do. In reality, though, there were some things to do." Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'New Honest Game Trailer Leaves The Mafia Series Sleeping With The Fishes '- CinemaBlend article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action-adventure games Category:2K Czech Category:2K Games Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games